Karl's Tape 06 - June 1982
Tape ; Name *Karl's Tape 06 - June 1982 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1982-06 ; Comments *Another in the Karl's Tapes series consisting of edited tracks from Kid Jensen and John Peel shows. *Pauline Black And The Members session recorded 2nd May 1982, first broadcast 26th May 1982, and it is most likely that this is a repeat of that session on the 22nd June 1982. *The Paul Haig and Animal Magic tracks were also played on 22 June 1982, but as everything else is in sequence, it is most likely that these were also played on the Evening Session. It remains a possibility that the tracks were dubbed in later in the gap at the end of side A and beginning of side B, but this would only have been possible if Karl used whole taped shows to create the mixtapes, as there would not have been time to rewind and fast forward the C120 to also capture the Three Johns track. Tracklisting *'File a' starts with Kid Jensen show *Haysi Fantayzee: John Wayne Is Big Leggy (7") Regard RG 100 *Pauline Black & The Members: We, The People (KJ session) *Pigbag: The Big Bean (7") Y Y 24 *Kissing The Pink: Mr. Blunt (7") Magnet KTP 1 *Mari Wilson: Stop And Start *Pauline Black & The Members: Tell Me What The Others Do (KJ Session) Released in 2002 on LP Prime Cuts Vol 2 *Pauline Black & The Members: Nameless (KJ Session) *Pauline Black & The Members: Fire (In My Heart) (KJ session) *Room: Chatshows (album - Indoor Fireworks) Red Flame RF3 *Black Uhuru: Fleety Foot (album - Chill Out) Island ILPS 9701 *So Few: unknown Keep Those Spirits High ''36:00 *Bim Tomlinson: Poor Man's Life (7") Channel One *Sex Pistols: (I'm Not Your) Stepping Stone *Clock DVA: Sons Of Sons (single - Passions Still Aflame) Polydor POSP(X) 437 *Fashion: Slow Blue (album - Fabrique) Arista SPART 1185 *Marine Girls: On My Mind (7" - On My Mind / The Lure Of The Rockpools) Cherry Red CHERRY 40 *Bow Wow Wow: I Want Candy *Wham: Wham Rap! (single) Inner Vision *Paul Haig: Running Away (7") Operation Twilight OPT 003 *flip to '''File b' *Animal Magic: Standard Man (7") Recreational SPORT 8 *Culture Club: I'm Afraid Of Me *Rip Rig + Panic: You're My Kind Of Climate (7") Virgin VS 507 *Peel Show of 22 June 1982 presented by Mark Ellen *Damned: I Think I'm Wonderful (b/w 7" - Lovely Money) Bronze BRO 149 22 June 1982 *Steel Pulse: Prodigal Son (session) 22 June 1982 *Christian Lunch: Tears, f.j.w. (7" sampler - Bites From Bait) Alternative Tentacles VIRUS 11 22 June 1982 *Peggy Lee: Fever 22 June 1982 *Cynthia Scott: The X-Boy (7") Compact Organization ACT 6 22 June 1982 *Steel Pulse: Prediction (session) 22 June 1982 *Three Johns: English Whiteboy Engineer (7") CNT CNT 003 22 June 1982 *Cocteau Twins: But I'm Not (album - Garlands) 4AD CAD 211 22 June 1982 *Steel Pulse: Bad Man (session) 22 June 1982 *Tokyo Reds: Torch Song (v/a album - !!?!...A Taster) Relentless R101 22 June 1982 *Felt: Evergreen Dazed (album - Crumbling The Antiseptic Beauty) Cherry Red M RED 25 22 June 1982 *Steel Pulse: Ku Klux Klan (session) 22 June 1982 *Blackbeard: Reflections (album - I Wah Dub) More Cut RDC 2002 22 June 1982 *Charged G.B.H.: Am I Dead Yet (b/w 7" - Sick Boy) Clay CLAY 11 22 June 1982 *Jensen Show 23rd June 1982 *Spitballs: Telstar File ;Name *K198206sideA and K198206sideB ;Length *01:02:51 and 01:03:10 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Karl. * ;Available *Mooo Category:1982 Category:Mixtape Category:Karl's Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)